theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chen
'''Chen '''is a Comon artist at the Cathay Empire who is in love with Princess Mei Li and she loves him no matter what. In the 9th movie, Chen is under a spell, and is force to live as a dragon and only has a couple of minutes to gain his human from just when the sun sets. In order to break the spell is that a child must surrender true love. The Emperor of Cathay isn't very pleased that hiss daughter is in love with a peasent boy a comon arstist and (acording to Prince Li) Mei Li defied his wihses and in retun he broke her heart. It is unkown who was the one wo changed Chen into a dragon or why. Kingdom of Music At the beginning of the movie, Prince Li has entered to sing at the Swan Princess Music Festival joying 4 groups like him from diferent countries. Mei Li, meet her boyfriend at the bridge where he transforms back into his human form. Mei Li is certain to find a way to break the spell of her boyfriend but Chen didn't agree. Chen often tries to tell his girlfriend that she must find some else to love so he can be free. Mei tell Chen that shell stow away in the ship of her brother and he shall follow them as well. The next day, Mei Li keep her word and hides herself one of the logueses of Prince Li and Chen flies near the ship. That night, Mei Li introduces her self, to Princess Odette and Prince Derek and she explains to them about the spell. Odette and Derek promise to help them. The 4 of them go to Swan Lake the place where Odette was caputred and begin under Rotbart spell by chancing her in to a Swan and the only way to get her human from was when the moonlight touched her wings and she was forced to chanced back into a Swan when Moon sets. So order to break the spell on Odette is that Derek had to make a wow of everlasting love so she whould be free again. But has he was tricked by Bridget,( Having the shape from the real Odette), Odette died in Derek arms and came back to life when Derek confessed his true feelings for Odette by saying he loves her for her courage and kidness. Mei Li and Chen made the same way by using the same word that Derek told Odette, but as Mei use the same words like Derek says to Odette, Chen didn't felt diferent at all and he is forced to chance back into a dragon. Derek thinks that Scully is the only one who can help them as their only hope. Meeting Scully, he agrees to help them too. All what he needs is dragon blood. As Derek shoots an arrow, to Chen's dragon body, blood came out and Mei Li gives him to drink, but still he is a dragon. Scully has to go the Cathay Empire, and when he sees the sorceress, he read an old roll written in Chinese, and he hopes to remeber all this. Back at Swan Lake Scully tells to Derek to write down on the sand near the shore of the lake, and when Mei Li read it what it means, she's horrofied, by saying that a Child has to surrender true love. Chen is dissapionted and he chance back in a dragon again and before he chanced back he said the Mei she must find some else to love and leaves Mei Li is very sad about the conservation and she yells out of loud that she'll surrender her love for Chen. Chen appears once more by stiting on the top of the castle, as he is waving goodbye to her and Mei Li collaped in Derek's arms, and Odette and Derek take her back. Prince Li and Alise had a lot of fun together, like playing the Harp in a Harp Duet and even falling in love, strolling near the lake to get know better, and riding together. Also Li, won the competiton by singing Goodbye in Chinese Mandarin and Alise was very happy for Li. Alise taks also Li to Lord Rogers Secret Chamber. When the coming of age ball comes, Prince Li sings the same song in the English version and he surrenders his true love to Alise. Chen is free from his spell thanks to Prince Li, making Mei Li very happy. And both share a happy moment. Prince Li and Alise,meet near the end of the movie by saying goodbye to each other and also that they won't forget each other as well. Tivia *Chen is similar to Odette because like her he also was cursed by forcing him living as a Dragon and Odette as a Swan by daylight and a human by nightfall. *Chen is a comon artist who loves Mei Li. *Acording to Prince Li, his father, broke the heart of his sister, defiing his whishes. Pryisical Appearence He looks like an ordinary young mann and bit older than Princess Mei Li and Prince Li He wears a black out fit. Qoutes. Mei Li? Gallery Chen TSP Kingdom of Music..jpg|Chen in his human form. Chen and Mei Li.jpg Chaing back in a human.gif Mei Li and Chen.jpg Mei Li and Chen.png Chen in his dragon from.jpg giphy hiding.gif giphy Protecting Odette and Chen.gif giphy mei li and chen.gif All with Scully.jpg Kiss at susset.jpg Trying to break the spell.jpg mei li and chen trying to break to spell.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Swan Princess Character. Category:Male Category:Chinese Character.